The Chronicle of Edward and Bella
by EdwardsBeautifulWifeBella
Summary: Bella works as a waitress at and bar when a copper haired Hunk walks in. Bella instantly knows she wants him.  Feature Daddyward. With 2? Maybe


The Chronicles of Edward and Bella Edward is a guy, not the guy you would think of though. Smart, funny, super strong, but he's got a secret worth millions . Theres a catch though he's found true love and has grown a family and many friends that share the same predicament as him. Edward is a vampire...  
>Scene 1(beginning)<p>

"Grrrr, I can never get these things in my ears..." the vampire boy says as he enters a bar. Opening the door he goes and takes a seat. Turning to see a beautiful girl named Bella comes ask him what he wants to drink. "What do you want to drink sir?" Bella's voice is enchanting and victimizes Edward so he replys "bluhhhhb". "excuse me what was that?" Edward tries to play it off cooly and says "oh i'm sorry it's just your face is beautiful", as he places his eyes on her long, lovely hair. "What's your ethic background?" "I had a feeling you would ask that..., My mother is part Indian, so I have her eyes and hair." Edward Likes to rush so he hurries into another conversation and finally asks,"would you like to date me?" Siannna not so sure starts to think this over and finally comes out and says "yea that be cool" and goes back to work washing the counter. She knows she can trust him because she seems to know Edward's diffrent. Edward is estatic of the news and not rudely says "I have to leave" and turns to go walking briskly out the door.  
>Scene 2(6 hours later)<p>

Bella is sitting at the bars counter just a few hours ago single, and now she's found a guy or rather the guy has found her. All she can say is "wow" and pray that her dad isn't drinking tonight, walking home. But even though she has prayed he prayers haven't been answered. As if jinxed her dad is sitting on the couch intoxicated with a bucket of vomit next to him. "Ewwwww dad could you do something with that it's stinking up the house!" Her father replies drunkily"No go do it your damn ugly self!" Ever since Bella's mother died he has been on a drinking binge, Mostly ending up in the hospital wher the doctors advise him to stop drinking. These words hurting Bella she runs from the house. Watching Edward's truck down the street she runs to it. Seeing something wrong with Bella he asks "whats Wrong?" She replies"My father is the worst man in the world!" and with these words starts to sob in his shoulder uncontrolably. "Shhhh,It's alright do you need a place to stay tonight?" She sniffles out "yea please"  
>And they ride off.<br>Scene 3(8 minutes later)

As they arrive at the house the first thing Bella notices is a banner of a Vampire with the same exact eye color as Edward. "Wow isnt that a coincidence?"  
>All Edward can reply is "yea". Edward hops out the truck swiftly and opens Bella's door to let her out. "Thank you", she says cooly. There is a Fall breeze in the air and it smells of apples. Crisp air hits Bella and she Shivers "May I offer you my jacket?" "Yes please". They enter the door Siannna finding it to be very comfy and warm. "May I take the jacket?" "Yes Sure and Thank you" Scene 4 (1 minute later) " The setting in this house is very comfy" Amazed at the real awesome close ups on wolves Bella says. Edward not a rude guy says "Thank You" Bella not a rude girl says "Your Welcome" and at that very special moment they kissed a long, blissful kiss. During that moment they cuddled each other and held on tight. Edward feeling this was a moment of truthfulness he Told Bella "Bella i'm not who you think I am" Bella confused says "what do you mean your not who I think you are? I have dated you for a couple of months now." Well exhaling Edward says "I'm diffrent". Bella reasurring herself says "yes your not like other guys your more thoughtful and your personality is totally diffrent."<br>Getting flustered And gathering Sianna's face in his hands he whispers "I'm a vampire..."  
>Scene 5(1 hour later)<p>

Shocked, just a hour ago Edward told her he was a vampire.  
>He even proved his self... Not knowing what to think comes out and says "Um Edward how can you love me; a mortal?" This question he knew was coming and says "there is such a thing called imprinting, in which the vampire falls in love with one special person and promises his or her self to protect him or her and will love them forever, in this case you are my imprint." Not knowing what else to say Bella says "Awwwwwwww" and they hug and kiss each other for a long time. When they finally come up for air Bella says " Can I move in with you?" Edward anticipating this question says "Hell Yea, we'll go get your things tommorrow." They kiss briefly and Edward gets up to go change in to his sleeping clothes. Scene 6 (10 hours later)<br>Waking up to Edward's scent Bella yawns and feels regenerised. Edward is starting to stir and sits up hugging Bella."Good Morning babe." Bella Replies "good morning" with a smile. She asks what there is to eat and Edward says"We can go for breakfest we want to start early moving your stuff." Bella feeling like a pancake person says "Sure but hurry because I'm getting hungry!" with a laugh thats priceless. Edward nibbles her ear and pushes her from the bed and tells her to get dressed. As Bella is taking off Edward's Boxer shorts and T-shirt, Edward watches intently, Bella has a very curvey body he notices. Bella is finally done and is walking towards the door. "Wait for me!" Edward laughs which Bella is thinking "Oh My Gosh I love HIM!"  
>They hop in the truck and ride off down the street.<br>Scene 7(8 minutes later)

They arrive at the house which seems vacant, but knows isn't. They walk into the front door to a scent that was stronger then last time. "Ughh I hate the smell of vomit." Edward never smelling a scent so strong Gags.  
>"Phewww it stinks". Bella hears her father and goes into the room he was in and says "Dad i'm back but i'm leaving for good in about 4 hours." Her dad Really pissed off say "YOUR NOT GOING ANYWHERE YOU DAMN BITCH GO SIT YOUR UGLY ASS DOWN SOMEWHERE AND MAKE YOURSELF USEFUl HOE!."<br>Edward not taking it so well starts to growl. "what the hell is that noise Bella?" her father not knowing about Edward. Edward walks into the room teeth bared , "DON'T TALK TO MY IMPRINT LIKE THAT!" Her Father boldly says "WHY THE FUCK IS THIS DUDE IN MY HOUSE?" Edward Mad says "She's moving in with me and your not stopping her." has obvisously gets the point and tells her to go ahead and "when he breaks your heart don't come running to me with your problems." Bella silent this whole time replies "whatever dad", and walks loudly out the room.  
>"Cleaning out my room will be easy since I don't keep alot just boxes of stuff really, Um here." Edward happy says "OK let's get started."<br>Scene 8 (3 hours later)

Edward and Bella have recently moved Bella's things into her house and have filled the house with her things.  
>"Now it's more like home" Bella says to herself Edward walks into the room yawning. "Time for bed", "Im pooped." Bella still wanting to do things around the house says "ok i'll be in there in just a minute." "Alrighty then" Edward says as he walks away. About 10 minutes later Bella walks into the room and finds Edward laying there naked waiting for her. "Come here" he beckons. Bella walks slowly to Edward and sits down as he pulls her into a tight embrace. "Are you sure?" Edward asks intentivly. "Yes I'm ready." Edward helps her unbutton her blouse and take off her bra. The next thing that happens is that Edward pulls her jeans down or actually rips them off the same with the lacey, polka dot underwear. Bella looks down at Edward's Member and is shocked and scared at the same time. "WOW" is what she says and Edward looks confused until he sees what she's looking at. "Oh yea I forgot to tell you that everything on a vampire is bigger." Speechless Bell just goes along with it when Edward puts his member at the edge of her hotspot and says "tell me if you want me to stop." Scene 9 (3 minutes later)<br>Edward is halfway into her when Bella yells "STOOOOP!" when Edward starts to pull out , Bella says "no stay in just let me get used to it." After about 5 minutes Bella says go on and then the real action happens. Edward is Thrusting in and out of her really fast and Bella keeps screaming "uh uh uh uh uhmm" while grabbing his head. This goes on for 3 hours until they both are tired. They stop and collapse on the bed, panting hard. "Now I'm hungry Edward" He replies still in his sexual consant he says "I know what I'll eat, your hotspot." He goes in hard against her spot flicking his toungue all around her hole and changes though diffrent speeds. Bella is speechless but keeps moaning because she has never felt any thing like this before. She oragasms in his mouth and he gulps her sweet juice down. They then finish and get dressed to go get something good to eat. Scene 10 (1 month later) Bella wakes up and throws up in a bucket that is next to her bed that Edward has placed there. Bella feelss fine other wise the fatigue, and morning sickness with cramps. "ughhh this is ridiculous!" She yells to no one in particular. She gets up and unbuttons her PJ's because she feels like she is going to burst. "I'm getting fat, gosh..." Then something that hit her like a ton of bricks. Bella knows what's wrong with her. She gets dressed as quickly as she could and grabbed the truck keys. She drove downtown to a clinic for women. As she eneters the door she sees a woman who says a shy "Welcome" and "you may have a seat." After what seems like a hour a nurse comes out and says "Bella Swan, It's your turn." As she walks into the back room the nurse asks her "what do you need?" Bella suddenly shy says "I need a pregnancy test." The nurse goes out the room and enters back in with diffrent tools and lays them on the table. "Im going to need to ask you some questions" Bella replies "ok." The nurse asks a series of questions "Age?" "17" Date of birth" "10 4 88" "Last sexual activity" "Last Month" "How many sexual Partners" "1" The nurse then writes down the last of the questions and gives the girl a cup and tells her to go urinate in it. Blushing she says"Ok" and take the cup. She Urinates in the cup and gives it back to the nurse. "Ok this may take a couple of minutes." Bella already expecting this says "Mhmm" and starts to examine the pictures and diagrams of babies and the female reproductive system.  
>Scene 11 (13 minutes later)<p>

The nurse walks in and writes down a couple of things and turns to Bella and says "Ok Your pregnancy test has come back are pregnant.  
>All Bella can do is shake her head vibrantly and run from the room as the lady is yelling down the hall "If you have any questions you know where to find me!"<br>Bella runs into the house to see Edward pacing back and forth. As she runs to him she can see he was panicking earlier his face easied up when he saw her. "where have you been?" "I went to the clinic..." "For what?" Trying to be funny she says "Oh nothing just that I'm pregnant... nothing serious." Edward's eyes seemed to pop out of his head as his jaw dropped. "Wha-wha-WHAT?" Bella smiles "your going to be a father Edward" as she embraces him warmly. Edward places his hand on Bella's belly and they stay like this for what seems like forever. All Edward can mumble is "I'm gonna be a daddy..."  
>Scene 12 (6 months later)<p>

"Ugh i'm getting fatter everyday now." Edward sitting there rubbing her belly says"It's just baby fat" for the millionth time."Edward Im going to pop" "No your not stop saying that babe." Bella's belly is as big as a beach ball and her belly button is poking out. "Why am I so big?" She asks to no one "Because our baby has vampire genes DURH!" Edward says playfully. "I think it's time for another checkup" Bella says to Edward while patting her belly. Edward trying to be helpful asks "Do you want me to call or you?" Bella trying not to sound lazy says "It would be good if you did call."  
>Edward picks up the phone and calls the womens clinic where Bella first found out she was pregnant. "Um Hello this Bella Swan's Boyfriend and I would like to scedule a appointment for the soonest time possible,<br>Yes, yes, you can bring us in that early?, Oh-ok thats good well thanks and Bye-Bye now." Bella's looking to Edward for answers asks " what did they say?" Edward happily says "they can take us in at 3 o'clock." Scene 13 (2 hours later)  
>Bella and Edward are both sitting in the waiting room anticipating their appointement. "Bleh I wish they would hurry up and call our names." Bella trying to soothe him says "It's only 2:58, they'll call us in 2 minutes or our bill is free." "Eh whatever these doctors are still slow." Finally 2 minutes later a doctor emerged, and called "Bella Swan." They walked slowly and carefully to the ultrasound room where a doctor asked her to pull her shirt up and lay down on the table, where he squirted some gel on her belly. " Do you want to know the sex of your babies?" Edward didn't listen carefully and said no, but ella was on the ball and said "Babies?" The doctor replied and said "yes your twins...". Edward was shocked and said "TWINS?" And the doctor finally figured out what was wrong and said "You didn't know you where having twins?" Bella trying to soak the shock in said shakily "N-n-no." "Well yes you are having twins and they both seem healthy and happy in momma." Edward finally speaking up inputs a "wow, twins" and seems like he is daydreaming. The doctor suddenly stands up grabs a towel and gently wipes off the gel on Bella's stomuch. "Doctor are we done?" The doctor says "yes we are done for today and see you in two weeks", while handing her his card.<br>Scene 14 (1 month later)

"Hey Edward you think this would be cute for the twins?" Bella asks while picking up a baby stroller with two seats. "Um yea we should get something for their room, come on and lets go on the room aisle. Bella totally not expecting anything gasped when Edward dropped to one knee and proposed right in font of every body in the store. "Bella I love you like no other love possible, would you do me the honors and marry me?" Bella not meaning to screamed "YES!" And edward picked Bella up and carried her around while the people around them clapped. Cheer filled the air as they walked to the checkout. The Store's clerk rang up their items and took half off as a congratulation gift.  
>Bella thanks them as Edward starts to talk about the date they should get married. " I tink we should get married while your still pregnant." Bella puzzled asked "Why do you say that?" "I think you and I should get married while you still have your bump because I think it's sexy." "Well Edward, whatever you say I still love *YOU* at the end of the day."<br>Scene 14(3 weeks later)

"Hey Edward I like this Dress I hope it fits around my belly." Edward being helpful says "Yes it will fit but I don't know if it's the dress for you." Bella pulls another dress down after seeing it pushed way back behind the dresses and looks at it, it being the most beautiful dress she aver saw. It has chain beads that cross at the top half of the dress then at the bottem its flowy almost as if it is a flower. " you can't say no to this dress it's a reasonable price and it's perfect."  
>Edward likes the dress to and agrees to buy it. They are 5 days away from their wedding and are anticipating it. Bella's feet are swollen and she can't walk to the truck, so Edward carries her off into the distance<p>

Scene 15 (4 days later)

"I can't beleive this is happening" as she walks into the hair salon, she is greeted by many people. She settles herself into a chair that is 1 size to small. The nail lady seeing she is uncomfortable asks "Do you want a bigger chair?" and Bella can't deny it and says yes. "I would Like acrylics with white tips and things that look like pearls." The Japenese woman said a simple "ok" and got to work. 20 minutes later Bella was done and on her way. The next stop she had to make was to the hair salon. These chairs where just big enough for her and her belly. Then a african-american lady walked up to her and asked her what she was looking for in a style. "I would like a roller-set to make my hair curlier and I would like them to be tight curls." The lady set to work on her head and was finished in an hour and 30 minutes. Bella walked out of the salon feeling like a whole diffrent person. She then went and called Edward and told him she would be staying at a hotel because she didnt want to ruin his suprise for tommorow. As she arrived at the hotel, she then checked herself in to her room and went to sleep.  
>Scene 16 (11 hours later)<p>

Edward wakes up and realizes its his wedding day. Edward Calls Bella and sees if she is alright then gets to work on his tuxedo. He is expecting a lot of people from their church to be there, so he has to get his tux on right. When he gets into that he works in his hair. Edward doesn't recognize himself, and He sees his reflection and stumbles aback.  
>Scene 17 (2 hours later)<p>

"Do you take Bella Swan to be your Lawfully wedded wife?" Edward unable to say anything else mutters "Yes" a little to quietly."And do you take Edward Cullen as your Lawfully wedded Husband?" Bella Enthusiasticly say"Yes", and then the pastor Pronouces them husband and wife. "You may kiss your Bride." Edward leans in and kisses Bella like she has never kissed her before, while Bella mutters I love you. "As I love you Bella." They walk down the aisle in harmony as friends run up and hug the daylights out of them. Edward's natural response was to say thank you so he hugging and saying thanking to everyone at the same time. Bella keeps getting questioins popped at her like; "Are you 9 months yet?","Are you feeling any pain?", Where are you going on your honeymoon?". Edward pulls her as close as he can get her and they walk happily out of the church. Scene 17(3 hours later)  
>"Do you like it here?" Edward asks Bella waiting to see whats her impression. Bella loves this secret place but it is rather hot and asks where she is. Edward replies "isle Bella". "Wait you named a island after me?" Edward's focuss is of and in te distance. Edward suddenly Pulls Bella into his arms and runs so far and fast that it seems like the world just stopped. Bella then feels a twange in her stomuch and places her hand on her belly. "Ughmm my belly is contracting". Edward Jolts his head up at the sound. He then runs to the house and lays Bella's head on a pillow. "Edwarddd ugh I need a ughh wet ugh towelll". Edwards gone one second then back again and hands her the towel. "Call Your father". Edward can barely punch in the buttons on the phone when it rings. "Ha good timing". It was Edwards father. "Edward is everything alright with Bella"? Edward is shaken and says no she may be in labor!<br>Scene 18(5 minutes later)

"Push, Bella Push"! Bella pushes and can see the head of 1 baby. "wow look at that" is all Edward says as the first baby is out. "It's a baby ...Girl!" Bella is crying and pushing at the same time. The baby is crying a high shrill wail. While Edward is Wrapping the firstborn up in a blanket Bella pushes out another baby. Edward runs toward her and pulls out the other baby and Checks it's sex "It's ...another Girl!" Bella does not respond for she is still pushing. Edward is confused and saying you dont have to push anymore you know that right? Bella is still not responding and out pops another baby! "Whoa Bella we were having twins not triplets!" Shocked Edward cries out it's a B-b-boy". Bella is full out crying and feels good at the same time.


End file.
